Laughter Across Equestria
by Sparkling-nexis137
Summary: Welcome, welcome, my colts and fillies! To a series of tales so totally silly! With Twilight and Pinkie and Discord, oh my! If you need a good laugh, then please, come inside. (A series of one-shots. Enjoy!)
1. Of Magic and Cheese

**Of Magic and Cheese**

 _Welcome! Welcome my colts and fillies!_

 _Gather round for some tales so totally silly!_

 _In this first Pony Tale you'll see quite a sight._

 _As we tell you a tale of cheese and Twilight._

 _Teehee-LOL-Haha-SNORT!_

* * *

Our story begins way back in time when little filly Twilight was just a budding new student at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns.

Cause, ya know, why not?

"Twilight, honey?" shouted Twilight's dad, Night Light, as he knocked at Twilight's door. He opened it.

"Are you up—"

Night Light stopped short upon seeing his daughter already up and pouring over a set of books.

"Goooooood Morning, dad!" shouted Twilight. "Beautiful day, right?"

Night Light shook his head. "I really don't know why I even bother asking anymore."

He stepped into his daughter's room.

"You ready for the big day, sweetie?"

Twilight ZIPPED over in front of him.

"You bet I am! In fact I'm ready for all the days for the next five months!"

"Uh…what?"

"You see," said Twilight zipping around the room.

"I've already finished all the books on Celestia's reading list." She gestured to a large pile of books.

"Coordinated a color coded schedule for my magic practice." She gestured to a massive chart. "With room for extracurricular magic practice." she stated smugly.

"Researched and devised the absolute most efficient system of raising and nurturing little baby Spike." she said as she coochy-cooed the newly hatched dragon as he sucked on a piece of paper.

"And, since I had ample time left over, I even figured out a way to add some variety to my wardrobe by assigning a different colored ribbon to tie on my saddlebags every day for the next year!"

She used her magic to tie a teal ribbon onto the strap of her saddle bag.

"Wanna know what color I'm wearing eight weeks from now?!"

Twilight grinned up at her father, enthusiasm practically shooting out of her eyes. Night Light smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, no thanks, sweetie." he said as he backed toward the door. "As long as you're ready for today's magic fair I'm right as rainbooms. See you downstairs!"

He quickly turned and fled through the open door, magically closing it behind him.

"Okay, dad!"

Twilight stood there smiling, content with all the world.

...

Twilight's eyes shot wide open.

"Magic fair?"

She zipped over to her schedule.

"What magic fair?! When?! How?! Why was this not on my schedule?!"

A small gurgle sounded from behind her.

Twilight turned to see Spike still sucking on his paper. She magically grabbed it out of his claws and unfurled it revealing a large, colorful flyer reading "Magic Fair Today!" covered in "DO NOT FORGET!" sticky notes.

"NO!" She gripped the side of Spike's crib. "Spike, how could you—Oh, 8:15. Time to suck on your sapphire like a good dragon. How could you do this to me?! YOU'VE SENTENCED ME TO DOOOOOM!"

Twilight slide to the ground in agony as Spike contentedly sucked on the sapphire she had levitated into his claws.

Twilight shot up.

"You're right Spike. This is all my fault. I should have realized there was something wrong when I had all that time to plan ribbon choices. Oh, why did I have to be so fashion forward?!"

She grimaced as her head snapped toward the window where the sun was shining brightly outside. She sprinted to the window and jerked the curtains shut.

"Celestia must never know." she said, glancing to the sides as if Celestia herself were somehow hiding in the room.

"Think, Twilight. I just need to come up with a completely original, totally new magic fair project before—"

"Twilight, honey!" shouted Night Light. "It's time for school!"

"NO!"

"I made you quesadillas for lunch!"

"Oooh! Quesadillas!" she licked her lips. "But no! I still need…Wait! That's it!"

She ran over to her pile of books, shifting through them like a mad mare.

"Come on. Come on. It's gotta be…Ah-ha!" she proclaimed as she levitated a book in the air. "Intermediate Spells of the Culinary Arts!"

She flipped the book open turning to a page near the front that showed an elegant chocolate sculpture of a unicorn dancing with an earth pony.

"If I can adjust this chocolate sculpting spell, and turn it into a _cheese_ sculpting spell, then I'll have a project for the magic fair! I might even win first place. It's brilliant! Right?!"

She turned to Spike who continued sucking his sapphire.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

Later, at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns…

 _"Hrrrrrrrg!"_

In the school auditorium which was packed with young unicorns standing in front of booths displaying their magic fair projects, four judges watched with bored expressions as a young unicorn colt grunted with effort. The young colt's horn sparked and sparked before POP! The colt's coat turned from blue to orange! Then pink! Then polka-dot!

The judges smiled, nodding and murmuring amongst themselves as they made marks on their clip boards.

As the judges stood admiring the young colt's magic, Twilight paced nervously in front of her booth only a few places down the line. The booth itself was far below her usual standards, consisting of only herself, a meticulously yet hastily crafted display, and a plate of quesadillas sitting on a stool.

"Okay. You can do this Twilight. Just concentrate, remember your training, and everything will be perfect!" She grinned. "I mean, sure, you've never even tried this spell. Or _any_ of the culinary art spells. And you're trying to adjust the spell for a completely different medium than what is was intended. But that's not a big deal, right?"

"Ms. Sparkle?"

"RIGHT?!"

Twilight whirled around with a frantic look in her eyes only to find herself face to face with the judges, all staring at her with a mix of curiosity and concern. Twilight sheepishly drew back, giggling nervously.

The judges quickly exchanged wary looks before the lead judge cleared her throat.

"So, Ms. Sparkle, what have you got for us today?"

Twilight took a deep breath, composing herself. She stood up straight.

"Esteemed judges. For my magic fair project today I will be attempting to turn the cheese from these quesadillas into a cheese sculpture!"

"That's quit an advanced spell for a unicorn your age. Are you certain you're prepared for this?"

"HAHA! AHAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Twilight a little too loudly. The judges took a hesitant step back eyeing each other.

Twilight gave the judges a huge fake smile before turning towards the quesadillas. She once more took a deep breath, drawing her hoof down in front of her face as she composed herself.

She eyed the quesadillas. The quesadillas didn't eye her because they had no eyes. She planted her hoofs, bracing herself. And with a final breath her horn began to glow.

 _"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrg!"_

The judges watched as Twilight grunted. At first nothing happened. The quesadillas remained still.

 _"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!"_

Just as the judges were preparing to make some less than satisfactory marks on their clip boards the quesadillas began to move.

One by one the quesadillas opened, revealing their cheesy centers.

 _"Hrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg!"_

First the cheese bubbled and twisted until it formed a small flower in the middle of each quesadilla.

"Ooooooooh." said the judges.

Then the cheese rose higher, growing until it formed a medium sized cheese unicorn.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah." said the judges.

Then the cheese rose even higher forming a vicious and unsettling cheese timber wolf.

"Uuuuuuuuuuh." said the judges.

Twilight opened her eyes and looked up at the bubbling cheese sculpture as it began to melt and morph, growing bigger and bigger.

"Uh-oh."

"Um, Ms. Sparkle." said the head judge. "You can stop now."

Twilight tried to turn off the magic, but her horn kept glowing.

"No!" said Twilight. "No. I. Can't!"

BOOM! A blast of light burst from Twilight's horn!

Twilight reeled as the cheese sculpture grew and grew flooding off the stool and across the floor. The cheese touched the hoof of one of the judges and—

SLURP!

Sucked him right inside the cheese glob!

The other judges pedaled back.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIVES!"

The entire auditorium descended into pandemonium. Young colts and fillies fled everywhere, making a mad dash for freedom as the cheese monstrosity crashed across the floor like a tidal wave.

As a young colt and filly fled across the floor the cheese glob GRABBED the colt's leg. He dropped to the floor.

"Drama Hoof! NO!" shouted the young filly.

"Remember meeeeeeee!" shouted Drama Hoof as he was sucked back into the wall of cheese.

Nearby a young filly with a cheese cutie mark stood bravely atop a table.

"What are you doing?!" shouted a colt from below.

"If I'm going out." said the filly. "I'm going out doing what I love! Cheese Ball away!"

With a triumphant cry the young filly LEAPT from the table and dove straight into the cheese monstrosity. She immediately began gorging on the cheese as it slowly sucked her into its folds.

"I have found the end!" shouted Cheese Ball between bites. "And IT. IS. CHEESY~!"

The cheese consumed her, cutting off her valiant cry.

Twlight backed away from the cheese as fast as possible as it crept closer and closer.

"No!" shouted Twilight as the cheese closed in all around her. "I made you! I created you!"

She glanced over her shoulder as her flank hit the wall. She turned and desperately pawed at the wall as if by some miracle she would suddenly develop spider powers right then and there.

"Please no! Please—"

The cheese grabbed her leg and dragged her to the floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOglargleglargleglargle…"

Twilight could only glargle in horror as she was sucked inside the cheesy beast, her entire field of vision suddenly going yellow.

Quiet filled the auditorium as the last of the victims were sucked inside.

BUMPH! BUMPH!

The cheese beast began to rumble, giant bubbles forming on its once smooth exterior before—

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

The entire cheese beast EXPLODED scattering cheese and cheese coated unicorns all across the auditorium.

Drama Hoof lay trembling dramatically on the ground while Cheese Ball continued gorging on cheese beside him.

"So…warm." muttered Drama Hoof. "So…very…w _aaaaaaaarm_."

Slowly the judges stood up, rubbing their cheese covered heads.

"What do you suppose just happened?" asked the head judge. "Professor Sparks?"

"Well." said Sparks. "If I had to guess I would say that since the cheese beast was an unstable magical entity to begin with that when it consumed Twilight, and thus the source of its own magical mobility, it cut off its own supply of magic and reached an unstable critical mass."

"I see. And Professor Glitter?" she asked turning to her other side

"I'm pretty sure it just blew up."

"Fascinating."

The judge crossed the floor to where Twilight sat woozily on the floor. Twilight shook her head and looked up at the judges in fright.

"I can explain!" shouted Twilight.

"No need." said the head judge. "While this was definitely the most, uh, _interesting_ use of a culinary arts spell I've ever seen I'm afraid that it just wasn't quite thought through enough to place in this year's magic fair. Still, we would like to award you and all the other students who didn't place this year with a congratulatory participation ribbon!"

The head judge levitated a participation ribbon onto Twilight's horn.

"A participation ribbon?!" shouted Twilight. "But that's like the F of the magic fair!"

"Don't be silly! There are no grades in the magic fair. Only rewards for all the fabulous students who did their absolute best and learned something new! Isn't that right?!"

The young unicorns cheered.

Twilight sat glumly among the cheese staring at her ribbon of good but not excellent participation.

A glob a cheese hissed beside her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Twilight SHOT across the auditorium, fleeing with all the force her tiny little legs could muster.

"I'll never eat quesadillas again! Never again!"

* * *

 _Years later_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Twilight Sparkle BURST out the doors of a fiesta decorated Sugar Cube corner, fleeing into the streets of Ponyville.

"Never again! Never again!"

Behind her, Pinkie Pie, wearing a sombrero and holding a plate of quesadillas, and various other party guests peeked out the door looking after the fleeing unicorn. Pinkie Pie reached into her mane and pulled out a manila folder and a quill.

"Twilight Sparkle," said Pinkie Pie, writing with her mouth. "Likes red balloons, but is afraid of quesadillas."

She put the folder and quill back in her mane before turning back to the room.

"Now let's PARTY!"

The guests all CHEERED with exuberant delight as the quesadilla-fiesta continued in full swing.

 **THE END**


	2. Night of the Apples

**Night of the Apples**

 _Moon in the sky, and apples on the tree_

 _For sweet little Applejack what better could there be?_

 _But as we all know, there's much mischief to be had_

 _When those sweet little apples go from good to bad._

 _Teehee-LOL-Haha-SNORT!_

* * *

Our story begins on a moonlit night at the far edge of Sweet Apple acres.

"Gerturde!"

Applejack, the pony with the most devoted of fans next to perhaps Luna whose fans can be so devoted that it borders just on the edge of disturbing, marched through the apple orchards with a lantern tied around her neck.

"Gerturde! Ger-Ah-ha!"

Applejack ran over to the edge of the field where she saw a chicken wearing a party hat and covered in cake frosting staggering in under the white picket fence at the edge of the field.

"There you are, Gertrude!" exclaimed Applejack. "You had everyone else in the chicken coop worried half out of their feathers."

Gertrude shrugged with an apologetic smile. Applejack gave her a hard look.

"You went to Pinkie Pie's secret chicken party at Fluttershy's cottage, didn't you?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Colorful flashing lights pulsed from within Fluttershy's chicken coop as loud rave style music played.

The light in the Fluttershy's bedroom came on.

Fluttershy opened her window just as the music and lights in the chicken coop stopped.

She stared at the completely normal chicken coop, devoid of all light.

Silence…

Slowly, Fluttershy closed her window and turned off the lights.

The rave music started up once more.

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acres Gertrude hung her head in shame.

"How many times have I told you to let me know before you go off to some late night party?! Why if your mother knew—"

" _Uuuuuuuuuugh…"_

Applejack and Gertrude both stiffened.

"What was that?" asked Applejack, looking around.

" _Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh…"_

Applejack stood protectively in front of Gertrude as Gertrude clung to her back leg.

"Show yourself!" shouted Applejack.

A tall, dark figure moved out from behind a tree. Applejack and Gertrude both stared in horror as the shadowy figure grew closer and closer.

" _Uuuuuuuu-Ah. Ah. CHOO!"_

BOOM! An apple tree suddenly BURST into flames right behind the figure, the light from the fire revealing none other than DISCORD holding a tissue and looking totally under the weather.

Discord sniffled.

"Bless me."

" _BA-KAAAAAW!"_

Gertrude leapt into the air at the sight of Discord and BOLTED straight through the white fence and off into the night.

"Gertrude!" called Applejack. "You get back here this instant!"

Discord walked up beside Applejack blowing his nose.

"Applejack. So glad I found you."

Applejack sighed.

"Hello, Discord. What brings you to Sweet Apple Acres so late at night? Aside from scaring chickens and lightin' my orchard on fire? Speaking of which, would you mind kindly fixin' my tree?"

Discord sniffed.

"Wish I could, dear Applejack, but I'm afraid I'm having a bit of trouble with my magic at the moment. AH-CHOO!"

WHAP!

"YEOWCH!"

Applejack SCREAMED just as an apple tree behind her suddenly reeled back and SMACKED her across the butt with one of its branches.

Applejack rubbed her sore bottom and glared at Discord.

"What sort of problem?"

"Well, you see, I've caught a bit of a cold. A chaos cold to be precise."

"Chaos cold?" asked Applejack with her eyebrow raised high in skepticism.

"Yes. It's a chaotic little disease that causes the person afflicted with it to unleash completely uncontrollable bursts of chaotic magic. For most people these bursts are tiny. A few dancing tea cups at best. But since I myself am the master of chaos, well—AH-CHOO!"

POOF! In a flash of light Discord suddenly turned into an armoire. He sniffed.

"The results are a bit more…extreme."

He opened the doors to himself revealing a rack filled with petite mare's swim wear.

He rolled his eyes.

"Of course there's nothing I could actually wear."

Applejack gave him a hard look.

"How do I know you're not just fakin' like the time you had the blue flu?"

"Well, AH-CHOO!"

POOF! A large piano suddenly appeared above Discord and CRASHED right down onto his head.

He popped out through the top of the piano and spit out a few keys.

"Now do you believe me?"

Applejack stifled a snicker.

"Eeyup. But why come to me? Shouldn't you be askin' Twilight ta fix ya up?"

"Well, if you must know-AH-CHOO!"

POOF! Discord turned into a swan boat.

"I came to you because you're the only one who could cure this little cold of mine."

"How?"

"Zap apples."

Applejack stared.

"Come again."

"Everyone knows that the best cure for a chaos cold is zap apples. They're one of the most chaotic of fruits out there what with being rainbow and magic and AH-CHOO!"

POOF! He turned back into himself.

"What-not."

He sniffed.

"Well, why didn't you say so? We got a whole cellar a zap apple jam back at the farm. We can just mosey back to the apple cellar and we'll have ya back to your old, chaos bringin' self in no time."

Discord blew his nose.

"How wonderful! Thank you, Applejack. I'm so lucky to have such a dear friend as you."

"Oh, think nothin' of it."

The two smiled at each other glad that each of them had such a great friend.

And that's the story! Applejack and Discord strolled back to the apple cellar without any event, talking about mundane things like zap apples and ladies swim wear, Discord was cured, and both went home and went to bed without any incident what-so-ever. Also, there was probably a cricket chirping off in the distance. And somewhere dew formed on the grass.

Oh, who are we kidding?

Applejack and Discord smiled at each other glad that each of them had such a great friend.

…

Discord's nose twitched.

" _Ah..._ "

"Discord."

" _Ah..."_

"Hold it in, Discord!"

" _AH…"_

"We can talk about this!"

" _AH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

With a mighty sneeze a giant wave of chaotic energy burst out from around Discord, flooding out like a tidal wave all across Sweet Apple Acres.

Discord sniffed as Applejack stood trembling with one hoof covering her eyes.

"How bad is it?" she asked without looking.

"Applejack."

"Don't sugar coat it! Clouds turned to cotton candy? World turned sideways?"

"Applejack."

"Am I even a pony anymore?!"

"Applejack! Relax! Everything's completely normal. As boring as that is."

Applejack took the hoof from across her eyes only to see the entirety of Sweet Apple Acres looking completely normal.

Discord stood smiling as Applejack looked around in vague confusion.

"Huh." said Applejack, almost let down.

Suddenly, an apple fell off one of the trees.

"Well, that might not be _totally_ normal." said Discord.

Another apple fell down.

"Or that."

Every apple in the entire orchard suddenly dropped to the ground.

Applejack's jaw DROPPED!

"Okay, so that's definitely a problem, but really it could be so much—"

" _Uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh…_ "

Discord grew quiet.

" _Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh…_ "

Slowly, an arm grew on one of the apples. Then another.

Thousands of apples stood up on two newly formed legs.

Gruesome faces bloomed across every single apple with hollow eyes and slime oozing from their newly formed mouths.

Both Discord and Applejack stared.

Slowly, Discord grabbed Applejack's hoof and placed it back over her eyes.

Applejack angrily shook him off before turning to him with a glare so full of anger is could easily have set the entire orchard on fire.

"Discord! _What. Did. You. Do?!_ "

Discord gulped.

"Well, if I had to guess, my cold, not me mind you, but _my cold_ appears to have turned Sweet _Apple_ Acres into, uh…Sweet… _Zombie_ Acres?"

The apples all grooaaaned as they began marching towards Discord and Applejack.

" _Zombies?!_ " screamed Applejack. "What the hay is a zombie?!"

Discord gasped. "Applejack, I'm shocked! They're only all the rage in top selling pony fiction novels."

"Pretend I have better things to do with my time than stay trendy." she said glaring angrily.

"Uuugh. You know Rarity's right. You really do need to get out more."

"Discord!"

"Oh, very well then. A zombie is a slimy dead thing, in this case apples, who shuffles around dripping slime and being generally annoying by causing all sorts of unwanted trouble."

"What kind of trouble?"

"Oh, you know. Stopping traffic, knocking things over, sending out unwanted chain letters."

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

An apple zombie sat writing at Granny Smith's desk while Granny Smith snored away in the background.

The zombie held up the letter which read:

 _Stop! Send this letter to ten friends and you'll fall in love tonight. Don't and you'll stay single forever and a wombat will smack you across the face. Hahaha!_

 _~Signed Zombie_

The apple zombie laughed.

* * *

Applejack threw her hat on the ground.

"Oh, of all the-You know how much I hate chain letters!"

"Well, it's not my fault!"

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

Applejack's eyes widened.

"That sounded like Apple Bloom!"

Discord sniffed.

"Oh, yes, I forgot to mention. Another annoying thing about zombie is that they like to chase people and dog pile on them which means right now they're probably trying to smother every living thing on this farm in zombie hugs and apple slime."

" _WHAT?!"_

An apple zombie jumped on Applejack's shoulder.

"AH!"

"Which, as you may have noticed, is why they've been slowly shuffling towards us the entire time that we've been talking."

Applejack bucked around like a mad mare as more apple zombies jumped on her.

"I mean, really. They have no respect for personal space." stated Discord flatly.

Applejack gave a final buck before dislodging all the zombies from her back.

She turned toward the orchard as thousands and thousands more marched her way.

"How do we stop this?!"

"Well, I suppose if I were better I could fix all this with the snap of a finger, but being sick and all—AH-CHOO!"

WHAP!

"YEOWCH!"

Applejack screamed as another apple tree smacked her across the butt.

"I'm afraid sneezing's about all I can do."

Applejack gave him a hard glare before turning back towards the farm.

"So, you're saying if we get you that zap apple jam you can fix all this?"

"In theory, but I don't see how we'll ever make it to the—"

Applejack threw some dust off the ground in Discord's face.

"AH-CHOO!"

POOF! Discord suddenly turned into tennis racket.

"Hey!" shouted Discord. "What's the big—"

Applejack threw some more dust in his face.

"AH-CHOO!"

BOOM! A patch of ground blew up in the middle of the zombies.

"AH-CHOO!"

POOF! Several of the zombie were suddenly wearing pink dresses.

"AH-CHOO!"

On the other side of Ponyville, Rarity's hair suddenly turned green as she otherwise slept soundly.

"AAAAAH-CHOO!"

With a final sneeze Discord suddenly found himself transformed into an apple cart. Discord looked at himself and then glared at Applejack.

"You know there were any number of ways that could have gone wrong."

Applejack shrugged. "I was pretty desperate. Now let's move!"

Applejack got behind Discord and reared back her hind legs.

"Applejack, don't you—"

WHAM!

Applejack BUCKED Discord with all her might sending him hurtling across the field and plowing through row after row of zombies.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" screamed Discord as zombie apples splatted underneath his wheels.

Applejack sprinted after Discord and LEAPT inside his speeding apple cart form as it continued to fly across the orchard.

She stared across the zombie covered landscape with a serious expression.

"AH-CHOO!"

POOF! Applejack was suddenly a goat.

Discord sniffed with a hint of a smile.

"Told you things could go wrong."

Applegoat rolled her eyes.

Discord looked forward before his eyes widened.

" _Tree!"_

Both Applegoat and Discord stared in worry as they sped straight towards an apple tree.

Just as they were about to smash to itty bity pieces against the tree Applegoat grabbed the sides of the cart and LEANED to the left causing them to swerve and dodge the tree.

As Discord plopped back on two wheels the pair quickly started losing momentum.

"We're slowing down!" shouted Discord.

"Oh, no we ain't!" shouted Applegoat. She quickly reached up into a passing tree and broke off a large branch. With all the skill of a professional gondolier she shoved the branch against the ground and starting paddling, propelling apple cart Discord faster and faster across the orchard.

"Say, you're pretty good at this." commented Discord.

PLOP!

An apple zombie suddenly dropped down onto Applegoat's head.

" _Uuuuuuuugh!"_

"AH!"

Applegoat swatted the zombie off her head.

PLOP! PLOP! PLOP!

Applegoat stared in horror as dozens and dozens of apple zombie started leaping from the tree tops down on top of them.

Applegoat and Discord screamed as the zombies began filling up Discord's cart interior.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Applegoat!

Discord shook an apple zombie off his face before his eyes went wide in horror.

"It gets worse."

Applegoat looked ahead to see that the unfortunate pair was speeding straight towards a set of wooden boards laid across a fallen apple tree creating a perfect ramp.

Both Applejack and Discord stared at the ramp with completely flat expressions.

"Scootaloo's been practicing her scooter tricks with Apple Bloom I take it?" asked Discord.

"Eeyup."

"Built a ramp to practice stunts?"

"Most likely."

Discord narrowed his eyes.

"Peachy."

WHAM!

Discord, Applegoat, and about six dozen apple zombies hit the ramp, shooting off across the sky and SOARING over Sweet Apple Acres.

As they reached the highest point of their flight—

"AH-CHOO!"

POOF!

Discord and Applejack both returned to their normal forms.

Discord smiled sheepishly as Applejack gave him an all too familiar glare.

" _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_

With a loud scream Discord and Applejack finished their arc, falling to the ground and tumbling painfully across the Apple Family front lawn before finally landing in a dirty, undignified heap.

The two of them lay there for a moment as apple zombies splatted to the ground around them.

…

"AH-CHOO!"

WHAP!

"YEOWCH!"

Applejack screamed as a tree smacked her across the butt for the third time that night.

She growled as Discord.

Discord looked at her nervously.

"Hehe. You okay there, Applebuddy?"

Applejack gritted her teeth.

"I'm _tryin'_ not to take this personally."

" _Applejaaaaack!"_

Applejack's eyes widened.

"Apple Bloom!"

She turned towards the Apple Family house—

And stopped dead.

There, before her very eyes, was the Apple Family house covered from top to bottom in apple zombies!

The undead apples coated the entire house like a living blanket, swarming across the surface searching for any means of entrance.

A small gap in the swarm allowed Applejack to catch a brief glimpse of Apple Bloom through the second story window as she stared at the zombies in horror.

"Applejack! Help!"

The last thing Applejack saw was Big Mac shoving a table across the window before the swarm covered the glass entirely.

"Big Mac! Apple Bloom! Granny Smith!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Granny Smith slept soundly in her bed as a group of zombie apples sat at her desk working on more annoying chain letters.

The lead apple held up a fresh letter.

All the apple zombies laughed.

* * *

Discord blew his nose as he walked up behind Applejack.

"My. To think this evening started out so well."

Applejack shook her head.

"The cellar!"

As Applejack talked Discord noticed the smooshed remains of the apple zombies all around them quickly slithering away.

"We just need to get to the cellar and we're home free!"

Discord turned around.

His eyes widened.

"Uh, Applejack."

Applejack turned to face him.

"What?!"

Discord pointed.

Applejack followed his finger.

Her jaw dropped.

In front of them all the smashed remains of the apple zombies from all across the orchard flew together to create one massive tidal wave of apple zombie _apple sauce_! Growing bigger and bigger as it plowed across the orchard picking up more and more apple zombies along the way!

"Huh." stated Discord. "You know they never mentioned zombies being able to do that in the top selling pony fiction novels."

"RUN!" screamed Applejack.

The two sprinted with all their might towards the barn.

They rounded the corner of the barn just as the tidal wave crashed behind them.

"There's the cellar!" shouted Applejack.

The two rushed to the cellar doors.

They flung them open, dove inside, and slammed the doors shut right before the tidal wave CRASHED over them.

Inside the cellar Discord and Applejack back pedaled away from the zombie apple sauce quickly oozing through the doors.

Applejack rushed to the wall and grabbed a jar of zap apple jam.

She shoved it into Discord's arms.

"Zap apple jam. Now, drink up and fix this mess!"

Discord smiled.

He unscrewed the top of the jar.

Took a small sip of the jam inside.

And then put the jar back down, smacking his lips with a contented grin.

Applejack stared at him.

"A sip?" she asked flatly. "That's all?!"

"Well, really, Applejack." stated Discord. "I don't want to rush the healing process, and to be frank my stomach isn't really feeling all that—"

WHAM! Applejack SLAMMED her hoof down on Discord's foot.

" _YEOW—Glugle."_

The moment Discord opened his mouth to scream Applejack shoved the open end of the jar straight into his mouth causing the entire thing to drain quickly down his throat.

As the jar drained Applejack watched in horror as more and more zombie apple sauce poured through the cracks in the door.

She removed the jar.

"Better yet?" she asked Discord. He shook his head.

Applejack shoved another open jar into his mouth, the contents quickly draining down his long neck.

"How 'bout now?"

Discord shook his head again.

By now the zombie apple sauce had reached their feet.

Applejack unscrewed jar after jar shoving it in Discord's mouth.

"Now?"

"No."

Jar.

"Now?"

"No."

Jar.

"Now?!"

"No!"

Another jar!

The doors at the top of the steps burst open causing the apple sauce to quickly reach waist level. Frantically, Applejack grabbed every single jar of zap apple jam in the cellar and ran over to Discord.

She jerked his mouth open as wide as it would go and held the massive wad of jars high over her head.

"You're okay to eat glass bein' magic and all, right?" she asked quickly.

Discord gave a thumbs up.

With a mighty heave Applejack shoved every single jar right into Discord's mouth.

She closed the mouth and used her hooves to help him chew as the apple sauce quickly reached chin level.

"Discord!" she shouted right before the apple sauce covered both of their heads.

* * *

The moon shone high over the silent fields of Sweet Apple Acres.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Discord and Applejack BURST through the cellar doors in a beam of chaotic, swirling colors shooting high into the sky.

"Woooohooooo!" shouted Discord as Applejack clung desperately to his leg.

"Why, I feel fit as a fiddle." He said, snapping himself into a muscle man and flexing his massive draconequus muscles.

"Discord!" shouted Applejack, pointing down at the zombie ridden, apple sauce covered remains of what was once her home.

"Oh, right. _That_ little thing." said Discord nonchalantly. He held out his ultra-muscular fingers.

And snapped.

BOOOOOOM!

A giant wave of pure chaotic energy flashed out across all of Sweet Apple Acres.

The apple sauce wave vanished.

The zombie apples covering the house disappeared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

A group of zombie apples finished sealing a large collection of annoying chain letters into envelopes.

POOF! They and the chain letters all disappeared.

Granny Smith shot up in bed.

"Whazat?!"

She fell back asleep.

* * *

Outside the wave of chaotic energy rippled all across the orchard, restoring everything and putting all the newly non-zombie apples back on the trees where they belonged exactly as before.

Discord floated to the ground stretching as Applejack finally got her hooves on good, old fashioned Earth.

"Whew! Nothing like fixing a massive mess of chaos to put a spring in one's step again."

He turned to Applejack.

"Thank you so much, dear Applejack, for nursing me back to health."

He snapped his fingers putting Applejack in an apple themed nurse's outfit.

Applejack looked at the outfit before rolling her eyes with a smile.

"I'm just glad you're feelin' better. And especially glad everything's back to normal."

"Oh, speaking of better, here's the payment for all the zap apple jam I just ate."

Discord snapped his fingers causing a massive pile of gold and jewels to drop down onto Applejack.

"Keep the change. It was certainly worth it."

Applejack popped up from under the pile.

Just as she was about to speak Discord put a finger over her mouth.

"And before you say something all sweet and sappy about a friend not needing payment to help a friend, let _me_ assure you that as a friend I _want_ to give you all this. And as my friend it would be incredibly rude to refuse my gift so there's really nothing you can do. And now I'm going to leave so that I get the last word. Tata-Applejack!"

Discord snapped his fingers poofing himself away.

Applejack smiled.

She crawled out from underneath the pile of money, content to see everything back to normal.

…

Applejack's nose twitched.

"Ah-choo!"

POOF!

Applejack turned into a rhinoceros.

She wiped her nose and noticed her new massive leg.

" _DISCORD!"_

 **THE END**


	3. Couture Crisis

**Couture Crisis**

 _Clothes make the mare or so some may say._

 _But the mare that makes clothes is named Rarity._

 _When it comes to couture she thinks she knows best._

 _But an ego too big causes only distress._

 _Teehee-LOL-Haha-SNORT!_

* * *

"Oh! My! Gorgeous! Eeeeeeeeeh!"

Rarity grinned as the young mare in front of her spun round and round and…round again in her new, custom dress.

"I LOVE IT!" shouted the mare.

"Well, I'm tickled pink that—"

"No!" said the mare getting uncomfortably close to Rarity's face. "I mean I LOVE it. This is the most fabulous outfit I have ever worn in my entire life!"

"Oh, that's quit-"

"Anyone who says otherwise will SUFFER!"

"Um—"

"Suuuuuffeeeeeeerrrr…"

Rarity stared at the mare with the eerie suspicion that she should have invested in boutique security guards when she had the chance.

"Uh, Miss…"

"Uber Fan." said the mare. "The name's Uber Fan. But you can call me whatever you want."

"Right. Miss Uber Fan, while I appreciate your compliments I—"

"Oh, they're not compliments! It's all true! After all, this dress is a Rarity original! And you're Rarity! One of the greatest fashion designers EVER!"

"Ever?!" asked Rarity, blushing furiously. "Why, I—"

"Seriously. You have _three_ successful boutiques all across Equestria."

"Why, yes, but—"

"AND your designs have taken first prize in top fashion shows. AND they've been worn by celebrities AND royalty. AND you yourself are one of Equestria's greatest heroes! You're an element of harmony for crying out loud!"

Rarity stopped even trying to speak at this point, knowing whatever she said was bound to be interrupted. Uber Fan pulled Rarity over in front of a mirror.

"Look at that! That mare right there? That mare is an accomplished, successful, self-made business mare who's not only the greatest fashion designer in all of Equestria BUT, to top it all off, has the magical version of _superpowers_! There's nothing you can't do!"

Rarity continued to stare at her reflection as Uber Fan headed for the door.

"Once again, I am a HUGE fan of your work. I'm never taking this dress off. EVER! Until you make another that is. Later!"

With that Uber Fan slammed the door leaving Rarity in front of the mirror.

Rarity stared for a moment longer before shaking her head.

"Uh, well, that was interesting."

She stepped away from the mirror and started organizing her shop.

As she folded clothes her eyes drifted back over to the mirror.

She stared for a moment before shaking her head.

"Pft. What an exaggerator that girl was. To think, calling _me_ the greatest fashion designer in Equestria. Haha! How silly."

She placed a hat on top of one of her mannequins.

"I mean, sure, my designs _are_ all fabulous. And I did do all those simply amazing things she said. Especially the part about building my business from the ground up…"

Rarity suddenly found herself in front of the mirror trying on a hat.

"But really, a lady should never be so boastful. Not that I don't have plenty of things to boast about. I mean, I _am_ pretty fabulous."

She modeled, striking various fabulous poses with her eyes locked on her own reflection.

The bell to her shop tinkled over the door.

Rarity turned with her eyes closed.

"Welcome to the home of Rarity, greatest—"

"Zip it, honey!"

Rarity opened her eyes. In front of her stood a large, red, earth pony mare with her gold mane tied up in a tight bun and a cutie mark that displayed a stack of gold coins. She wore a bright, diamond studded vest with so many jewels that Rarity was sure that if her little Spikey Wikey were here he would have drooled a puddle all across the floor.

"The name's Brash. Brash Boldmane. I heard a rumor that you were one of the best designers in all of Equestria."

Rarity grinned.

"Yes, I've heard that too."

"Don't care." said the fast talking mare. "I need a designer who works fast. Who believes in the spirit of go big or go home. A go getter. Are you that mare?"

Rarity looked at her reflection.

"Ab-so-lutely!"

"Great! It's my anniversary next week, and I want a special gift for my hubby."

"Of course! We have a large selection of suits just for—"

Brash got up in her face.

"Did I _ask_ for some dollar store, average joe suit?"

"Average?! Why, our suits are—"

"Boring. Bland. I'm lookin' at 'em right now, and I have half a mind to take a nap. I don't need some suit. I need better! I want an outfit that makes my hubby look like a prince! A king! A prince, a king, and an emperor all rolled into one. It's gotta be big, shiny, with colors so bold they walk up and punch you in the face! I don't want A suit! I want THE suit!"

Rarity stared. No one had ever asked for such an auspicious and elaborate design for a stallion!

A grin burst across her face. What a challenge!

"I like your style Brash. Consider it done."

"Excellent!" said Brash. "I knew I could count on you."

"I have to say, this hubby of yours must be some stallion if he can pull off an outfit like this."

"Are you kidding? My hubby is a stallion among stallions! And anyone who says different will be lookin' for a new set of dentures."

Brash held a threatening hoof up in front of Rarity's face just to make herself clear. And Rarity yet again questioned why she hadn't chosen to invest in boutique security guards.

Rarity smiled as she lowered Brash's hoof.

"Yes, well, all I need is a picture of your dear, sweet hubby and his measurements and I'll be able to get straight to work on his fabulous new outfit!"

"Consider it done." said Brash. "I'll be back here tomorrow at 11:30 sharp and not a second later."

She marched towards the door.

"I expect big things from you Rarity. And I mean that literally."

WHAM!

Rarity cringed as Brash slammed the door on her way out.

She liked this Brash lady…

But she still wanted to hire security.

* * *

Later that night Rarity was slowly preparing to close up shop. She would be preparing faster if she weren't so busy modeling a few of her own outfits in front of the mirror.

"What? Oh, this old thing? Why, yes, I did design it myself. Stunning? I don't know if I'd go that far. What's that Princess Celestia? You want _me_ to design all of your outfits from now until the end of time?! Why I'd be honored!"

The bell over her shop door rang.

"Welcome, to Rarity's boutique. How may I…"

Rarity stopped. No one was in the doorway.

"Huh. That's odd. Must have been—"

A rack of clothes rustled behind her.

"Who's there?!" yelled Rarity, perhaps a bit more nervously than she would have liked.

"Excuse me."

"WAAAAAAH!"

Rarity jumped in fright, clinging to the top of her vanity mirrors like a frightened cat.

She looked down, but no one was there.

"What sort of cruel joke is this?!" bellowed Rarity.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"WAAAAAAH!"

Rarity screamed at the sudden voice beside her. She leapt from the top of the mirror straight into a bin of fabrics.

She trembled underneath fabrics. Clearly this had to be some ghost or phantom or ghost phantom!

"Miss Rarity?"

Rarity burst up from the fabrics.

"Away evil specter!" she shouted flinging cloth around with her eyes closed. "I promise I shall learn the true meaning of Hearth's Warming Eve or whatever other holiday you want me to learn! Just _please_ don't haunt me-he-heeeeee!"

There was silence in the shop.

"Um, that's nice." said an incredibly soft voice. "But I really just wanted to ask about a dress. If that's okay."

Rarity opened her eyes. In front of her stood a noticeably small unicorn stallion with muted grey fur and a cutie mark of…well she didn't really know what it was. It just looked like a large black smudge on his flank to be honest.

Rarity blushed. "Oh, hehe. Sorry. I thought you were…You know what? It's not important."

She quickly made her way out of the clothing bin with as much elegance and decorum as she could muster. Which wasn't much.

"Welcome to Rarity's boutique. Now, you said you were looking for a dress?"

The stallion looked down and rubbed his front hoof against the ground. Honestly, he was adorable!

"Yes, please. You see it's, um, it's my anniversary, and—"

"Awwwwwwwww." said Rarity. "And you want to get a dress for your special somepony?"

The stallion blushed. "Yes, please."

Rarity turned and gestured to the racks.

"Well, as you can see our dresses are second to none. Do you have any…"

She turned back around only to find that the stallion had disappeared.

"Preferences?" finished Rarity. She looked around.

"Over here."

"WAH!"

Rarity screamed as the stallion's small voice sounded from beside her.

"Goodness." said Rarity. "I didn't see you there."

"I get that a lot." said the stallion looking down. "But, anyway, about the dress, I was actually hoping for more of a custom dress. If that's okay."

"Of course! We here at Rarity's are always happy to take custom orders. What did you have in mind?"

"Um, I was hoping for something simple. Something to show off her natural beauty without hiding it behind a lot of glitz or bright colors."

"Awwwwww, you are just too cute! Your wife is very lucky to have someone who loves her so much just the way she is."

The stallion blushed bright scarlet as a small smile crept across his face. Oh, she just wanted to squeeze his little cheeks!

"T-thank you. I just want her to be happy."

"And I'm sure she will be. I just need a picture of her and her measurements and I'll be able to get to work straight away."

"I, um, actually brought a picture of her."

He reached into a small set of saddle bags and pulled out a photo.

"How wonderful!" said Rarity taking the photo. "I can't wait to see you're special—"

Rarity GASPED!

In the picture stood the small stallion, looking as demure as ever.

And right beside him was none other than Brash Boldmane!

Rarity stood frozen for a second, her brain trying desperately to fathom how a pinnacle of confidence such as Brash could be married to such a small, meek little stallion! Nothing against him, mind you, but considering that Brash described a "stallion among stallions" and that this little guy was…not was more than a touch confusing.

"Are you okay?"

"WAH!"

Rarity jumped at the sound of the stallion's voice.

"Oh, yes, um, right as rain. So, to be clear, um…I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

"Smudge."

"…Riiight. Um, Smudge, just to be clear this, this mare right here in the photo. That is, without a doubt, your wife."

"Yes."

"And, um, does she perchance have a twin sister or some sort of…clone perhaps?"

"Um, no. She's an only child…and no clones."

"I see..."

"If there's nothing else I really have to go. My wife will be heading back to our hotel soon. We're here on a business trip."

"No no! Don't let me hold you up. Take care!"

Rarity forced a broad smile as she watched the stallion go out the door. And she made certain to watch him too because with how good he seemed to be at disappearing he could have stayed in her shop all night without her noticing.

The moment he was out the door Rarity started pacing.

"This isn't good." she said to herself. "Brash is a bold mare with lots of flair. Putting her in something simple and drab would be like putting me in that frock I gave Twilight for her birthday. I would simply die! And if I put Smudge in that star studded ensemble Brash ordered it would be like putting Fluttershy in something designed for Sapphire Shores. It would completely overwhelm her! Oh, what am I to do?!"

Rarity fell dramatically upon her fainting couch, her hoof covering her face as she wallowed in the misery of her situation. On one hand she could give the customers exactly what they wanted even though she knew it would look horrible on them. But that could ruin their anniversary!

Rarity looked across the room at her trio of full length mirrors and saw her own, dramatic reflection staring back at her.

Her eyes narrowed in determination.

Was she Rarity or was she Rarity?! I mean, the answer was obvious. She was Rarity, but not just Rarity. Rarity, the greatest fashion designer in all of Equestria! She was the artist after all, and with her talent and experience it was clear that she knew far better what was best for these ponies than they themselves did.

She got up, determination in her eyes. She would give these two love birds their outfits alright.

But she would do it her way.

* * *

"Aaaand done!"

Rarity stepped back from her work, her hair slightly frazzled and small bags under her eyes.

Before her stood two outfits which, though they had caused her tremendous sleep deprivation over the past couple days as she pushed to get them ready in time, were sure to make this the best anniversary those two ponies ever had.

To her left was a fabulous white and gold dress studded with diamonds, rubies, and a plethora of other gemstones. The colors were specifically chosen to compliment Brash's red fur, giving elegance while at the same time dazzling whoever may behold her.

And to her right was a simple, muted, dark blue suit with grey accents and a matching top hat. The played down colors would match Smudge's fur perfectly and would make him look dapper while at the same time not suffocating him under an undue amount of spotlight.

Rarity grinned to herself. These outfits were perfect! A brilliant example of all her artistic and fashion forward know how combined with her ability to discern the absolute most perfect outfit for every pony. She would pat herself on the back if doing so wouldn't make her seem unladylike. Not that she didn't deserve it.

Carefully she packed the two outfits into boxes and giftwrapped them with wrapping paper chosen to match the outfits inside. A small touch, but one she felt would set things off quite nicely.

The moment she finished tying on the last bow the sound of the bell over the boutique front door trickled up the stairs.

"Just a minute!" shouted Rarity in a sing song tone. She took a brief moment to fix her hair and make herself presentable before cantering downstairs.

As she walked into the room she looked around only to see…no one.

"Huh. I could have sworn—"

"Excuse me."

"WAH!"

Rarity jumped in fright. She quickly looked around until her eyes stopped on the small, grey stallion in front of her.

"Smudge! Just the pony I wanted to see. I just finished wrapping the dress, and I must say it's absolutely fabulous."

"You're finished already?"

"Well, what do you expect from Equestria's greatest fashion designer?"

Rariy levitated the white and gold trimmed box into Smudge's waiting hooves.

"Um, I was kind of hoping I could see the dress before—"

"Oh, no no _no_ , darling! I want this outfit to be a surprise for the both of you."

"But—"

"Trust me! When you see your sweet wifey in this outfit your jaw will simply drop to the floor."

The bell over Rarity's door tinkled.

Rarity looked back and GASPED!

There, right in the doorway, stood Brash looking around the shop.

Rarity quickly turned back to Smudge and pushed him towards the back door.

"Well, look at the time! You really must be going. I'm sure you have lots of preparations to do before your anniversary this weekend."

"But I haven't paid."

"Don't worry, darling! You can pay me after your anniversary. Now, tata!"

With a mighty shove Rarity practically hurled Smudge out the back door of the boutique and slammed the door behind him.

"Thank you." called a small voice from the other side.

Rarity quickly rushed back to the main boutique area where Brash stood impatiently.

"Brash! Right on time as always."

"Wish I could say the same about you. Now, where's my hubby wubby's outfit?"

"Right here." said Rarity as she levitated the dark blue box into Brash's hooves.

"What? I don't get ta see what I'm paying for?"

"Trust me. The outfit in this box will make your dear hubby look absolutely dashing. Would Equestria's greatest fashion designer give you anything less than perfect?"

Brash pondered.

"Hmmmmm, well you do have the credentials…Okay. Ya got yourself a deal. But I better not be disappointed."

"Oh, believe me, this outfit will make your hubby look so stunning your eyes will practically pop out of your head."

"Good." Brash reached into her saddle bag and tosses Rarity a bag of bits. "Keep the change."

Rarity fumbled for the bag as Brash strolled right out the door.

Rarity smiled for a moment before letting out a loud squeal!

"Oooooooh! You did it again, Rarity. Another pair of soon to be satisfied customers. I'd say this calls for a celebratory spa day and trip to Sugar Cube Corner for some chocolate raspberry bon bons."

Rarity threw on her scarf and strolled out the door feeling oh-so proud of the fabulous work she had done for those darling sweethearts.

Well done, Rarity. Well done.

* * *

"Get back here!"

"Waaaaaaah!"

Rarity screamed as she dashed madly around her shop, ducking and dodging as bolts as fabric soared over her head.

"As an element of harmony I must say this is not in the spirit of friendship!"

Rarity ducked behind a bin of clothes, narrowly dodging a bolt of what she believed to be teal, Saddle Arabian cotton.

She peaked up over the edge of the bin to where an absolutely furious Brash stood decked out in the absolutely stunning dress Rarity had designed for her. To be honest the dress looked simply gorgeous on her, not that Rarity ever had any doubts, but the look of unbridled rage on her face moderately subtracted from the overall appeal.

"You promised me an outfit that would make my husband look like a prince, a king, and an emperor all rolled into one!" shouted Brash. "Instead, he opens that box in the middle of our anniversary dinner and what does he pull out but a stinkin' dime store suit that makes him look like a ye old peasant!"

Brash picked up a mannequin and hurled it across the room. Rarity magically stopped it midair, gently setting it back on the ground.

"A peasant! That suit made him look at least like a royal duke. And besides, the star studded ensemble you ordered would have simply overwhelmed a small, meek little thing like him."

"Oh, so ya think you know my husband better than me, do ya? Well, Miss Best-designer-in-all-of-Equestria, did you know that the reason I ordered that flashy outfit was because my hubby's special talent is _going unnoticed!_ "

"WHAT?!" shouted Rarity.

"My hubby works as an undercover reporter. He's so good at going unnoticed he could probably slip past half the Canterlot guard without even trying. But because his special talent is going unnoticed most of the time he ends up completely ignored by every joe smo pony walkin' down the street. I _wanted_ an outfit that would help him finally feel noticed. That would make him really stand out in a crowd. But instead that dime store suit you gave him made him even _less_ noticeable! It's practically camouflage!"

"Now, I'm sure that's an exagger—"

"I haven't even seen him since he put that suit on! Literally! I can barely see him even when I'm looking right at him! You not only _ruined_ my anniversary, but you made me lose track of my own husband!"

Brash marched for the front door.

"I'm telling all my friends and clients that you are the WORST fashion designer in all of Equestria!"

"WORST?!"

WHAM!

The door SLAMMED shut so hard that the bell over the door popped right off and dropped to the floor.

Rarity stared after Brash.

A small creek echoed from the back door of Rarity's boutique.

Rarity turned, fearing for a second that Brash had returned to do even more dreadful things, but instead she saw…nothing.

Which could only mean one thing.

"Smudge?" asked Rarity tentatively.

A sad sniffling sound echoed from somewhere unseen.

"Smudge, is that you?"

"I'm right here." said Smudge's voice. Rarity turned towards the source of the voice, but she still didn't see anything. She looked around.

"Here!" said Smudge. "In front of the mannequin in the blue hat!"

Rarity turned directly towards the mannequin where she could just barely make out a grey, well, smudge standing in front of it.

"Oh, Smudge, I…didn't see you there. Are you, by any chance, wearing a dark blue suit with matching top hat?"

"Yes…"

"I see. Um, could you hold right there for just a moment?"

Rarity quickly ran over to the currently disheveled bin of fabrics, fishing until she found the absolute loudest fabric she could find: A sequined, pink and red, zebra stripped cotton that she was sure had been delivered to her shop by mistake.

Without waiting another beat she threw the cloth over where she had last seen Smudge.

The moment the cloth hit the pony he immediately popped clearly into Rarity's vision, dressed in the very suit Rarity had designed with tears streaming down his face.

"Oh, Smudge! Whatever is the—"

"You said I could trust you!" shouted Smudge sadly as he got a little too close to Rarity's face. "You said I could count on you! But that dress wasn't what I ordered at all! It was the exact opposite of what I ordered!"

"B-but I couldn't give you what you ordered!" said Rarity, attempting to back up from the tear stained face. "Brash is a bold, confident mare with taste in bright, dazzling clothes! She was even wearing a diamond studded vest in that picture you showed me!"

"That's because she's an executive at a fashion magazine!" said Smudge.

"WHAT?!" shouted Rarity, the pit of her stomach practically dropping through the floor.

"She only wears those clothes because she has to for work. She actually hates really bright clothes and wearing them makes her really stressed out. When I gave her that dress at dinner it made her so tense that she threw an entire tray of pasta right in the waiter's face! They banned us from the restaurant!"

Rarity stared.

"Um, this fashion magazine, it wouldn't happen to be a really _big_ magazine, would it?"

Smudge stared.

" _Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_!"

Rarity watched as Smudge bolted from the shop, sobbing loudly as the zebra patterned fabric fell from his shoulders leaving only an apparently disembodied wail echoing through the town.

"Oh, this is a disaster!" shouted Rarity. "I'M RUINED!"

Rarity sobbed dramatically as she fell upon her fainting couch.

"What am I to do?! If Brash tells her clients about this my reputation will be destroyed! I'll be the laughing stock of the fashion world! How could I have known that Brash hated dazzling clothes or that Smudge disappeared in muted colors? Oh, if only had I just given them what they wanted in the first place! Well, maybe not exactly what they wanted, _but if only_ I had actually talked with them about the designs none of this would have happe-he-heeeened!"

Rarity leaned back dramatically across the arm of her couch, hoof to her forehead, until she accidently leaned back so far that she fell off the couch and hit the floor with a thud.

She popped up.

"No. This is no time for self-pity. I have to fix this mess before it's too late."

Rarity galloped up the stairs to her design room. She ran to all the designs she had done when planning Brash and Smudge's outfits.

As she shuffled the papers the picture of Brash and Smudge together fell from the stack and dropped to the floor.

Rarity picked it up and stared.

Lightbulb.

"That's it!" shouted Rarity. "I know exactly what I must do! But I'll need help."

Rarity threw open the window to the room.

"Oh, if only I had someone to help me with this massive pile of cupcakes and large jug of Sweet Apple Acres cider!" she shouted a little too loudly.

WHOMP!

The next moment Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash were stuck in her window, shoving against each other in a mad bid to get in Rarity's room.

"Did someone say cupcakes?!" asked Pinkie excitedly.

"And cider! Don't forget the cider!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Terribly sorry darlings." said Rarity. "But I'm afraid that I need your help with a little project. Oh, and speaking of."

Rarity cleared her throat.

"Oh, if only someone could help me organize this _huge mess_!"

WOSH!

In a flash Twilight appeared in Rarity's room with a huge grin.

"I brought my label maker~!" sang Twilight.

Rarity smiled.

* * *

Brash and Smudge, now minus their Rarity designed disasters, followed after a bouncing Pinkie Pie on the path to the Twilight's Castle.

"This way for your exclusive tour of the one and only Castle of Friendship!" exclaimed Pinkie.

"Do you think we'll get to see the Princess?" asked Smudge excitedly.

"We better." said Brash. "We extended our stay in Ponyville for this, so it better be worth the wait. Ya hear that jumpy?!"

"Loud and clear!" sang Pinkie, completely oblivious to Brash's agitated tone.

Pinkie pushed the doors to the castle open and stood aside for Brash and Smudge to enter.

"Welcome to the Castle of Friendship. Founded not too long ago, the Castle of Friendship is considered one of the shiniest castles in all of Equestria!"

"Oooooooh." said Smudge.

"Fascinating." said Brash, rolling her eyes.

Pinkie stopped in front of a large set of double doors.

"And this is the throne room, where Twilight and the elements of harmony work to solve friendship problems all across Equestria! Step right this way."

Pinkie pushed the door open allowing Brash and Smudge to go in.

The two ponies looked around the room which was completely-

"Why's it so dark in here?" asked Brash.

FWOOSH!

At that very moment dozens and dozens of pink candles sprang to life all across the room illuminating an elaborately decorated table underneath a large banner reading "Happy Anniversary" in elegant lettering.

Brash and Smudge stared in awe.

"Happy Anniversary!" shouted Pinkie, firing off her confetti canon.

"Anniversary?" asked Brash. "But our anniversary was—"

"Consider it a redo."

Brash and Smudge turned as Rarity stepped into the room with a shy smile.

Brash narrowed her eyes. "What's _she_ doing here?"

"Please, hear me out." said Rarity. "I'm so sorry I ruined your anniversary. I should never have ignored your wishes. Part of being a great artist is knowing when to trust your own instincts, but it's also knowing how to communicate with your clients and listen to them instead of just doing your own thing. I see that now, so, in order to make it up to you, my friends and I put together a makeup anniversary dinner right here in the Castle of Friendship. AND, with a lot of help, I managed to design two completely new outfits for the two of you to wear."

Rarity levitated a pair of uniquely wrapped boxes from underneath the table.

Brash stared.

"I don't know…"

"Please." said Twilight coming up behind her. "I would consider it a personal favor."

Brash GASPED!

"You're the Prin-The Prin-The Princess!"

WHAM! Brash hit the ground in a dead faint. Everyone stared at her.

"She gets really excited around royalty." said Smudge. "Also—"

WHAM! Smudge hit the ground in an even deader faint right beside his wife.

Everyone loked down at them and smiled.

They were made for each other.

* * *

Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie stood at the back of the throne room, their eyes darting between two doors at either side of the room.

"Ugh! How long does it take two ponies to get dressed?" groaned Rainbow Dash.

"Shhh." said Rarity. "I think they're coming."

The doors at either side of the room opened.

From one door emerged Brash wearing a simple yet elegant, muted grey dress with her gold mane hanging down across her shoulders.

And from the other came Smudge, wearing a stunning, bright red and gold suit dripping in diamonds and gemstones with a high, jewel encrusted collar and long, flowing tails that fell on either side of his hind legs.

"Eeeeeeeeh!" squealed Rarity as she ran up to them. "What do you think?"

"I love it." said Brash in a calm voice. "The color is so soothing."

"And my suit makes me feel…special." said Smudge, looking down with a smile.

"You will always be special," said Brash, lifting up Smudge's chin. "Even without the suit, my little hubby wubby."

Smudge blushed so red his face actually matched the color of his suit.

"Awwwwwwwwwwww!" said Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie.

"Ugh." groaned Rainbow.

"ZIP IT, FLY GIRL!" shouted Brash before turning back to look lovingly into her husband's eyes.

"So, er, does that mean you _won't_ be referring to me as the worst fashion designer in all of Equestria when talking to your clients?" asked Rarity with a nervous smile.

"The worst? No. The best? No. But someone on her way to being one of the best? Now that might be an option."

Rarity let out an incredibly relieved sigh.

"Whew, good to know. Now, I think it best that we leave you two lovebirds to your dinner. If you need anything Rainbow Dash will be happy to serve you."

"Finally!" shouted Rainbow. She flew up to their table as they took their seats. "What'll it be? And I better see a tip after going through all this trouble."

Rarity shut the doors, leaving the fabulously dressed couple alone for a beautiful evening of incredibly fashionable love.

Well done, Rarity. Well done.

* * *

 _Elsewhere._

Uber Fan stood with a grey pegasus mare in front of a mirror.

"You are Derpy Hooves. One of _the_ best delivery ponies in all of Equestria! There's nothing you can't deliver! Now you go out there and deliver like it's nobody's business!"

Derpy smiled triumphantly before flying up to help a pegasus moving company with a piano.

CRASH!

Uber Fan flinched as the piano SMASHED to the ground.

"Big fan!"

 **THE END**


	4. Agent Fluttershy

**Agent Fluttershy**

 _Sweet little Fluttershy, as meek as can be._

 _Though a more confident future she'd love to see._

 _But when a stranger comes knocking she'll have to try_

 _To go from meek little pony to double 0 spy._

 _Teehee-LOL-Haha-SNORT!_

* * *

It was a perfectly peaceful day at Fluttershy's cottage. The birds were singing. The buzzards were buzzing. A bear was scrubbing his back with a loofa in a nearby stream.

And inside the cottage Fluttershy herself was laying on the couch engrossed in a book. What kind of book you ask? A cook book for critter friendly recipes? A book on how to knit little cozies for the inside of a beaver dams?

" _Agent Sparkle Bloom leapt from the top of the building, soaring towards the roof of the run down factory where she knew her evil nemesis was hiding."_

Or was it perhaps something more…surprising?

You see Fluttershy had a secret that few others knew about. While she _seemed_ like the kind of pony who would never go for anything more eventful than a lotus soak at the spa, this critter loving pony had a secret love…for spy novels.

Not just any spy novels, mind you, but specifically "The Adventures of Agent Sparkle Bloom."

It had all started about a month ago when she went to Twilight's library to get a book on proper brushing techniques for butterfly wings.

Ya know, 'cause that's how Fluttershy rolls.

Through a bizarre set of circumstances involving one of Twilight's spells going horribly wrong and Spike accidently setting the curtains on fire (Different story. Move along.) Fluttershy had accidently grabbed a book from the wrong section.

She had intended to return it once she realized her mistake, but after just a few pages she was irrevocably hooked. The book told the tale of a shy, young mare forcibly drawn into the world of espionage after her lifelong puppy companion was arrested for a crime he didn't commit.

As you can see the connection was almost instant.

Fluttershy admired everything about Agent Sparkle Bloom. She was shy like her, yet when it was time to be a spy she overcame all her fears and became a bold, confident secret agent that never let anything, no matter how scary, stop her. Oh, how Fluttershy wished she could be more like Sparkle Bloom.

BOOM!

Fluttershy YELPED and ducked behind the couch as the front door suddenly slammed open.

She peered over the edge of the couch to see a grey unicorn stallion in a suit and sunglasses standing in the doorway with a briefcase sitting at his side.

"H-hello?" asked Fluttershy.

The grey stallion walked into the room.

"Miss Fluttershy?"

"Y-yes. That's me. Can I—"

"Shhh. Just a moment."

The grey stallion quickly sprinted around the room, closing the door, pulling the blinds over the windows, even going so far as to place a tiny door over all the mouse holes in the room. After a quick inspection of his work he turned to Fluttershy.

"I'm Agent Classified of the Equestrian Secret Service. And we need your help."

"Equestrian Secret Service?" asked the frightened mare.

"We're an elite team of undercover operatives who handle issues that are deemed best kept from public knowledge. In other words..."

He whipped off his sunglasses revealing yet another pair of sunglasses.

"We're spies."

Fluttershy stared. Was there a secret wishing star out that she didn't know about?

Classified quickly set up a screen and slide projector pulled from his briefcase.

"We need your help because a new threat has risen in Equestria that we believe only you can handle."

He used his magic on the slide projector making it cast an image of Ponyville on the screen.

"You see we recently received intel that a notorious villain was planning to take over Ponyville."

The slide switched to the silhouettes of six ponies.

"We sent six of our best agents to investigate the matter, but so far none have returned. We need you to go investigate the rumors and, if they're true, put a stop the villain's evil schemes."

"WHAT?!" shouted Fluttershy. "But why do you need _my_ help?"

"Because," said Classified. "The notorious villain…is a bunny."

The slide switched to an image of a bunny wearing a spiked, purple mask and a dark cape.

Fluttershy GASPED!

"He calls himself Doctor Sinister. If the rumors are true he's discovered a super weapon that he plans to use to help him and his bunny army take over all of Ponyville."

Classified turned off the slide projector.

"That's why we need your help. As both an element of harmony and a pony with the ability to communicate with bunnies you are uniquely qualified for this mission."

"Oh, please, can't you find somepony else?"

"No one else must know about this. If anyone found out there would panic throughout Ponyville. The fate of all Ponyville now rests in your hooves. Will you accept this mission?"

Fluttershy stared, her knees shaking like twigs in a tornado. She couldn't do this! She wasn't a spy! But the fate of all Ponyville was stake! What should she do?!

…

What would Agent Sparkle Bloom do?

Fluttershy looked down at her book. When Sparkle Bloom's puppy friend had been arrested, she had been terrified, but she overcame her fears because she knew that her friend's safety was more important that being scared.

Fluttershy took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll help."

Classified nodded.

"Excellent. Get ready. I'll be back here in one hour to escort you to the mission site."

Classified backed out the door.

"Until then."

WHAM! He slammed the door.

Fluttershy SHOT up and clung to the ceiling like a frightened cat. Oh, why did she have to make that wish?

* * *

Fluttershy stood trembling in the middle of a dark, underground tunnel, a football helmet on her head and a pair of saddle bags across her shoulders.

Agent Classified stood at the edge of a hole in the ceiling looking down at her.

"Just follow this tunnel and you should eventually reach Doctor Sinister's lair."

"A-aren't you going to come with me?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

"No."

"Why not?"

"The reason…" He whipped off his sunglasses revealing yet another pair of sunglasses. "Is classified."

WHAM! A bolder slammed over the entrance hole leaving Fluttershy trapped in the dank, dark tunnel.

Fluttershy looked ahead into the inky abyss before her.

Slowly she moved forward.

"It's okay." said Fluttershy. "You can do this. You are an element of harmony. There's nothing here that can—"

A scuffle echoed in front of her.

"WAH!"

Fluttershy SHOT across the tunnel and hid behind a rock.

She peaked over the edge of the rock only to see an adorable little mole bounding into the middle of the tunnel.

Fluttershy breathed a sigh of relief.

She trotted over to the mole.

"Hey there, little guy. What's your—"

CLICK.

Fluttershy stopped as she looked down to see her front hoof pushing against a small trip wire.

"Oh, no."

FWIP!

"Aaaaaaah!"

Fluttershy ducked as an extremely pointy carrot shot out of the walls.

She scooped up the mole and soared down the tunnel as more and more carrots shot from the walls all around her.

"Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no!"

After what seemed like an eternity of dodging projectile vegetables Fluttershy flew around a corner and into a tunnel crossroads, the last of the carrots narrowly missing her wing.

She sat on the ground, her chest HEAVING for breath.

" _C-can't…breathe!"_

Fluttershy looked down at the mole that was currently struggling for breath in her frightened death grip.

She quickly released him.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

The mole chattered angrily before bounding away.

Fluttershy stared after him for a moment, mentally noting to bring him some apology cookies later.

" _Mwahahahahaaa!"_

Fluttershy turned her head down the other side of the tunnel where an orange light emanated from up ahead.

Slowly, she crept down the tunnel until she came to the edge of a large cavern.

Inside the cavern stood dozens and dozens and dozens of bunnies! Oooooh, they would have been so CUTE!

If they weren't all wearing black masks and staring up at a large, purple throne covered in spikes that is.

" _Welcome, my brothers and sisters, to the beginning of the END of Ponyville!_ "

The purple throne swiveled around to reveal—

"Doctor Sinister!" whispered Fluttershy.

And indeed it was! There on the throne sat Doctor Sinister, dressed in his spiked, purple mask and dark cape just like in Agent Classified's slide show.

Doctor Sinister got to his feet as he addressed the adorable yet terrifying crowd.

" _Today, my army, we launch our attack on Ponyville."_ He chattered in bunny language. _"For too long they've horded the best apples, carrots, and lettuce for themselves while we've had to make do with their second rate produce! But no longer thanks to our new, secret weapon: The Sinister Stone!"_

He gestured to a large, purple and orange diamond sitting on a pedestal.

" _With this stone's magic powers we will be able to transform from normal bunnies into SUPER bunnies! Stronger than any earth pony! Faster than any Pegasus! Immune to the magic of unicorns! We will be unstoppable! We shall subdue the insolent ponies, and take the best of all their fruits and vegetables for ourselves!"_

Fluttershy stared in horror as the crowd of bunnies cheered. As the resident animal-lover of Ponyville she should have known if the bunnies were unhappy! Oh, how could she have let this happen?!

The butter yellow mare was so transfixed by the scene that she didn't notice the two bunny soldiers clinging to the ceiling above her until it was too late.

The bunny soldiers LEAPT from the ceiling, and tackled the pink haired Pegasus to the ground.

"Aah!" cried Fluttershy.

" _What was that?!"_ bellowed Sinister.

The two bunny soldiers carried a hogtied Fluttershy into the cavern. Fluttershy smiled nervously up at Sinister.

"Oh, um, hello?"

" _A spy!"_ cried the villain. _"Sent to stop our master plan. To the badger pits!"_

The bunny army cheered as they carried Fluttershy away into a dark, foreboding tunnel.

* * *

"Um, are you sure we can't talk this out over some nice carrot tea?" asked Fluttershy nervously.

The bunnies cheered as the timid pony hung upside down over a pit of snarling honey badgers.

Doctor Sinister stood in a confident pose as he glared at Fluttershy from the edge of the pit.

" _You're Fluttershy, the element of kindness."_ said the evil bunny. _"Yet how_ unkind _it was to try to ruin_ our plans _when we're so close to victory!"_

"Oh, can't you let me go?"

" _NO! We do not tolerate spies, Agent Fluttershy, so I'm afraid you must be eliminated. This wench,"_ he said gesturing to a wooden pulley system. _"will slowly lower you down to my vicious, little companions who have been doused in our special, secret recipe anger potion."_

He pointed to the opposite side of the pit where two bunny soldiers sprinkled a red liquid down onto the honey badgers.

" _Once you reach the bottom of the pit my rage filled friends will tear you to tiny, lemon colored shreds! And it'll be bye bye Fluttershy. Mwahahahaha!"_

The entire bunny army laughed as Fluttershy gulped nervously.

" _Now away, my army! To victory!_ "

The army cheered as they rushed from the room.

Doctor Sinister pushed the lever on the pulley system then hopped away laughing maniacally.

Fluttershy looked down at the pit of enraged badgers.

"Please, little badgers. You don't really wanna hurt me, do you? Aah!"

Fluttershy screamed as a badger jumped up and swiped a razor sharp claw inches from her face.

Oh, what was she to do?! She wasn't like Agent Sparkle Bloom! She wasn't a spy! But if she didn't stop the bunny army then a whole bunch of people could get really hurt! Including the bunnies!

…No. She couldn't let that happen.

She may not be Agent Sparkle Bloom, but she was Fluttershy, friend of animals and element of kindness. And whether she liked it or not it was up to her to stop Doctor Sinister's plans and keep the good people of Ponyville safe.

She knew what she had to do.

Fluttershy turned towards the slowly encroaching badgers with a determined look.

"Alright. I didn't wanna have to do this, but you leave me no choice."

Fluttershy closed her eyes, mustering all her strength…

And then gave the badgers…The Stare!

The badgers looked up into Fluttershy's mighty eyes, their anger quickly quelled by her forceful gaze!

"Now, untie me this instant!" commanded Fluttershy.

Meekly the badgers jumped up onto Fluttershy and cut the ropes with their claws.

Fluttershy smiled as she landed on the ground in the middle of the badger pit.

"Thank you very much."

She flew to the edge of the pit and opened her saddle bags. From inside she produced a big bushel of carrots and tossed them to the badgers.

"This will make you feel better after all you went through with that mean old anger potion, and the rope will help you all get out of that nasty pit."

The badgers chattered in thanks as they took carrots in their mouths and climbed up the rope which had bound Fluttershy only moments before.

As the badgers scurried to freedom Fluttershy turned towards the tunnel where Doctor Sinister and his army had fled to pursue their evil plot.

And Fluttershy wasn't about to let them get away.

* * *

Doctor Sinister and his army stood before the Sinister Stone.

" _Now is the time, my army! Now is the time to conquer Ponyville!"_

He turned to the side of the room where six ponies wearing suits with black hoods over their heads struggled upside down.

" _And how fortunate we are to have guests from Equestrian Secret Service to witness our ultimate triumph. Now, begin the ancient dance!"_

The bunnies lined up in front of the stone.

" _A five, six, seven, eight!"_

Music blared across the cavern as the bunnies performed an ancient dance that was…surprisingly similar to disco.

As the bunnies shook their groove thangs the Sinister Stone floated up above the pedestal and crackled with magical energy.

" _Yes! It's working!"_ shouted Doctor Sinister. " _Soon, it shall be fully charged and then all of Ponyville will be ours!_ "

"Not so fast!"

Everyone turned towards the entrance to the cavern where none other than Fluttershy stood boldly facing the bunny army.

" _Agent Fluttershy! But how?!"_

"That's not important. What is important is that you stop this nonsense this instant!"

" _Never! Continue the dance!_ "

The bunny army discoed even faster than before.

"Alright. Then you leave me no choice!"

Fluttershy SHOT off the ground and through the air.

" _Stop her!"_

The bunny army chucked carrots at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy flew through the air, bobbing and weaving as she narrowly avoided the carrots.

She soared right over the bunny army and SNATCHED the Sinister Stone right out of the air.

" _No!"_ cried Doctor Sinister.

"This is for you own good!" exclaimed Fluttershy. She raised the Sinister Stone high above her head.

And SMASHED it right down onto the ground.

BOOM!

A BURST of magical energy filled the room, swirling outwards in a spiraling vortex.

Fluttershy landed on the ground, backing fearfully away from the mystic vortex.

The magical energy in the stone slowly drew inwards, forming into a solid shape before a blinding EXPLOSION of light filled the cavern.

Fluttershy shielded her eyes.

Slowly, she peered over her hoof to see none other than—

"DISCORD?!"

Discord stood smiling right in the middle of where the Sinister Stone had been smashed.

"Surprise!"

BOOM!

All around the cave confetti cannons EXPLODED causing confetti to rain down on everyone present.

All the bunny soldiers cheered, waving their adorable paws in the air.

"But-But-I don't understand!"

"I think we can explain that." said an all too familiar voice from the behind her.

Fluttershy turned around to see the six captured Equestrian Secret Service agents standing with the black bags still on their heads. One of the agents pulled off their bag to reveal-

"Twilight?!"

And indeed it was! There, dressed in the secret agent suit, stood Twilight. One by one all the other agents pulled off their hoods revealing Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, and Starlight Glimmer all smiling happily at Fluttershy.

"You see," said Twilight. "Discord knew how much you loved the Agent Sparkle Bloom book I leant you, so he devised this whole scenario as a big surprise just for you!"

"Right she is, Flutterbuddy!" exclaimed Discord as he popped up behind Fluttershy. "I wanted you to have the full spy experience! Booby traps, hanging over a pit of doom, and, the piece de resistance, facing off with an evil, if not somewhat melodramatic, villain!"

He gestured to Doctor Sinister. The nefarious villain quickly pulled off his mask revealing—

"Angel?!"

Geez. So many reveals.

"Corrrrrectamundo!" said Discord. "Angel and I planned the whole thing together! We got very good at charades."

* * *

 _Weeks Earlier_

Discord sat on the floor as Angel went through a series of charade style gestures.

"An activity…Seventeen words…Sounds liiiike…"

Angel did a quick series of gestures.

"Hang Fluttershy over a pit of snarling honey badgers while Doctor Sinister leaves to take over Ponyville!"

Angel nodded eagerly.

"Well, that could mean _anything_!"

Angel slapped his forehead.

* * *

 _Back to Present_

Discord flew over beside Angel and snapped his fingers turning himself into none other than Agent Classified.

"I," said Discord gesturing grandly to himself. "played the role of Agent Classified while Angel played the villainous Doctor Sinister. Originally, I wanted to play the villain, but playing against type seemed like the more chaotic thing to do."

"So, there was never any danger?"asked Fluttershy.

"Of course not!" said Discord. "As if I would let anything happen to my dearest friend. But, even though the danger wasn't real you still faced your fears and acted like an even better spy than that Agent Sparkle Bloom person you love so much."

Fluttershy smiled. "You're right! I was brave, wasn't I?"

"The bravest, my little lemon drop." shouted Discord as he pinched her cheek. "But enough of this sappy 'Moral of the story, friendship is magic' business. Leeet's party!"

Discord snapped causing massive speakers to pop into the room playing loud disco music.

"Who wants cake?!" asked Spike as he strolled into the room pushing a cart with a massive, spy themed cake on top.

All the bunnies raised their paws.

As the party raged on, Fluttershy stared out over the sea of ponies, bunnies, badgers, and other assorted species that she knew and loved.

She couldn't ask for better friends.

Fluttershy walked across the room…Not noticing a dark, cloaked figure watching the festivities from down one of the side tunnels leading into the cavern.

"Hmmm, veeery interesting." said the figure.

The figure backed around the corner and removed her hood revealing none other than Agent Sweetie Drops A.K.A. Bon Bon!

"The mission may not have been real," said Sweetie Drops to herself. "But Fluttershy's skills were still very impressive. I'll keep that in mind…for the future."

With that agent Sweetie Drops slowly trotted down the tunnel, into the shadows and off into the unknown.

 **THE END?**


End file.
